Harriet Doyle
Harriet "Harry" Doyle was the ex-wife of Allen Francis Doyle and an ethnodemonologist. Biography Harriet and Doyle married when they were twenty, but barely a year later, just as they were discussing having children, Doyle's previously unknown Brachen demon heritage manifested itself. Although Harry eventually came to accept it after the initial shock, enjoying the possibilities it created for them, Doyle was unable to accept his demon side or to believe that Harry truly did so, and the two subsequently drifted apart. For her part, Harry was fascinated to learn of the existence of demons and became an ethnodemonologist, someone who studies demonic cultures. She eventually tracked Doyle down again when she became engaged to Richard Straley, an Ano-Movic Demon. Doyle eventually agreed to sign the divorce papers after Angel confirmed that Ano-Movics were non-violent. Harry subsequently invited Cordelia Chase to her bachelorette party, reasoning that Cordelia was the only woman she'd met recently under three hundred, but she and Cordelia left the party when a conversation Angel had overheard at the bachelor party revealed that Richard intended to eat Doyle's brains as part of a ritual to bless their marriage - an obscure ritual, seldom invoked because it had been a long time since anyone in his clan married a divorcee, but one his family were absolutely insistent on. Unable to go through with the wedding, Harry called the engagement off. Non-Canon Appearances At some point after the end of her relationship with Richard, Angel asked Doyle to talk to Harry for information on the Kurgarru, a race of demons who eat the souls of others (Angel's only other option for information being Rupert Giles, who Angel is naturally reluctant to contact). Although Doyle was briefly uncomfortable at Harry's implied fascination with the possibility that a Kurgarru was still alive, she provided Doyle with the information needed, and encouraged Doyle to both admit his feelings for Cordelia and recognise that he was a good person despite his heritage. After Doyle's death, Angel and Cordelia contacted Harry to help exorcise a group of vapour demons that had been summoned by renegade priest, Gaetano Noe (Angel acknowledging that she was a long shot but their best possible contact with the right knowledge), Harry using an older exorcism ritual and taking the vapour demons away in jars for later analysis. Recognising that Angel missed Doyle, she confessed her own grief at Doyle's death, noting that he had a truer heart than anyone else she knew under his attitude, but advised Angel not to allow Doyle's death to prompt him to cut ties with his other allies. She was attacked and injured while on a dig by the forces of the Coalition for Purity, a pure-blood demon supremacist group led, ironically enough, by Doyle's father Axtius, who blamed Harry and Angel for encouraging Doyle's human 'weakness'. She later contacts Angel Investigations to warn Cordelia about Axtius's actions- Cordelia noting that her final kiss with Doyle has left her feeling awkward when dealing with Harry-, also revealing that the Scourge are not affiliated with the Coalition as their own arrogance would prevent them collaborating with others. Behind the Scenes *She was portrayed by Kristin Dattilo. Appearances *"Bachelor Party" *"Hero" *''Soul Trade'' *''Earthly Possessions'' *''Monster Island'' Category:Females Category:Scholars and researchers Category:Angel Investigations and Team Angel allies Category:Humans Category:Los Angeles residents